Privacy Policy
This Privacy Policy isn't official, yet it's another important page not to delete a Wiki. 1. All users are equal Don't say "I'm more important than others!". This rule is treated equally for Wiki staff (Admins, Mods, Rollbacks, Founder and so on) as normal users. Don't also say "I'm not so important as others!" or "Others are more important as I am...". 2. Deletion rules The Delete template needs (Delete Defends (Deldefs)+3) Delete Requests (Delreqs) or a(n): Speedy Delete Request (Speedydelreq) (see 2.1.), or Author Delete Request (Authordelreq) (see 2.2.). 2.1. Speedy deletion Speedy deletion means a deletion in 21 minutes and 12 seconds to a hour. The time until it must be deleted and by a how big chance is possible not to be deleted is calculated by the number of Speedydelreqs (The chance of being deleted is calculated by the complement of the numbers in the chance of not being deleted (+1 on the last number)). See this table here Here| is t...| his ..| tab..V: 2.2. Deletion by author Authordelreqs have the same formula as the Speedydelreq, except the 21 minutes and 12 seconds is replaced by 54 minutes and 45 seconds and the a hour is replaced by 3 hours and 3 minutes and the maximum number of times is 1, as it'sn't faster, instead slower. 3. Moving a page to another Moving a page to another is only important when: *a page isn't anymore what it was originally, *or isn't the same what the name says. (see 1: it is been moved to 2, then that is been moved back to 1, then Underpowered Blade is been deleted. So, I prevent the deletion of this Wiki (I defend the Wiki)). 4. Protecting a page Protecting a page is only important when it's needed for the Wiki to stay, like the Main Page or the Privacy. 5. Rating a page Rating a page can only be done when it'sn't: *been rated in 3 days or isn't been improved after the rating; *Spam; **Spam gets an automatic score of 0, except for originality and graphics, which both get a random score, like: :Originality: 9.5325 :Detail: 0 :Graphics: 8.7435 :Grammar: 0 :TOTAL: 18 (see, even spam can get >0) if spam. *a joke (0 pages are jokes); Spam gets an automatic score of 0, except for originality and graphics, which both get a random score, like above. }}} 6. Don't be a vandal and don't spam! 6.1. Vandalism, threat levels and Block times 6.2. Spam, threat levels and Block times 7. Only immature content 7.1. No swear words Don't say swear words unless you cover some letters with *s or type "shist" instead of "sh*t". 7.2. No violence If you say mental/verbal/physical violence, you'll be blocked by the Administrator(s)/Mod(s) (there are in 2015.09.15 11:10:18 0 active Administrator(s)/Mod(s), so you'll be blocked by nobody) for an in(de)finite time. Saying the word "violence" isn't saying any violence, just use of the word in a warning. That's why a warning isn't saying violence. 7.3. No **x If you say **x, you go backwards (backwards is the way of getting blocked). Yes, as **x is adult content. 8. No * are/is good/bad. If you say "(...) are/is good/bad.", you go very fast (like a Snitch) backwards to the way of getting blocked. 9. Helping Administrators/Mods 9.1. Helping in blocks Though it'sn't possible, a future Wikia update'll make it possible. A Block help will go so: Someone typed Alphabet Spam and Administrators/Mods can't find that person. Who can help the Administrators/Mods? The Wiki Helpers (even those who'ren't registered as)! 9.1.1. Helping in finding any person Someone swore and Admins want to block/find that person. They can't find that person so Wiki Helpers help them. Even those Wiki Helpers can help, that'ren't registered as, due to that every mod must but can't search who's needed to be blocked, whilst Helpers can. 9.1.2. Helping in considering the block time Someone spammed and admins found who's needed to be blocked and want to block that person. Admins can't always consider the block time so Helpers must help them consider the block time. Even those Helpers can help that'ren't registered as, due to Mods can discuss how much time that rule-breaking demands. 10. Forum Games That mustn't even exist, I hope it ceases to exist (as legal). Spreadsheet on forum gaming: Category:Important pages